


Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-25
Updated: 2007-10-25
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared dreams.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** A little thing that demanded to be written. I know, this has been written like thousand times before, but this is my version.

The dreams started innocently enough. Noses brushing against each other, nudging, sort of getting used to the other’s presence. Breath puffing between them, like ghosts of a kiss.

 

Jared always woke up with a tight feeling in his chest and a sensation like falling from somewhere high. He never remembered the other person’s face.

 

Then came the kisses. Chaste at first, lips barely even touching each other. Just caressing, nothing more.

 

They left Jared with a sweet, sweet ache.

 

The kisses became bolder. Lips sucking, tongues licking their way in, exploring. Moans and gasps trapped between lips. Teeth nipping gently at a kiss-swollen bottom lip, a tongue tracing the curve of it.

 

After them Jared was burning with longing, the flame inside of him aching.

 

One night Jared and Jensen were leaving a bar, Jared happily tipsy and Jensen not far behind. Jensen said something really funny and Jared had ended up leaning his head against Jensen’s shoulder because he was laughing so hard. When his laughter had died to the occasional giggle, Jensen had poked him on the shoulder.

 

Jared had lifted his head at the same time as Jensen had lowered his so their noses had ended up brushing. The feeling was familiar, like in the dreams.

 

“Oh,” Jared whispered, a breath away from Jensen’s lips, realization dawning on him. It was _him_ , Jensen.

 

Jensen was looking at him with dark eyes, and Jared suddenly noticed the same longing shining in them that had been burning inside of him. So he got a bit closer, Jensen’s freckles blurring in his eyes when he closed the distance between their lips.

 

Jared’s toes curled. Oh, that sweet, sweet ache.


End file.
